


You Never Asked, Dear

by Twilight2000



Category: Castle, Murder She Wrote
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Murder She Wrote - Freeform, WAFF, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/pseuds/Twilight2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis is inspired by her dad, but all his friends are guy writers doing guy writer stuff.  She's desperate to find some women writers that she can aspire to be like and Grandma has offered to introduce her, but she never thought she'd get to meet her very favorite author ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Asked, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



You Never Asked, Dear

  


Twilight2000

The day was excruciating! All day long Alexis had to pretend she cared even a little bit about her classes. Tonight was one of Dad's Events. Grandma had promised to introduce her to some female writers having proclaimed dad's writing buddies an "Old Boys Network that needed some goosing up!" and she couldn't WAIT!

She was sitting on the cross town bus planning the rest of the day. She'd get home and start getting ready. It would be 3:30 and they'd have to leave by 7 to get there in time. Would this bus ever get home???

Finally, her stop. She flew off the bus and into the building she called home. Up the several floors and into the house.

"Hi dad, hi grandma! I'm in my room if you want me!" She slammed the door, ran up the stairs and started picking what to wear tonight. A new book, the publisher would throw a great party. She had to dress just right. Not to young, not to demur, not to sluttish. GAH. She grabbed her phone and threw herself backwards down on her bed.  


>   
> _OMG, what do I wear tonight? She texted to her friend._
> 
> Whats the gig? Jane texted back.
> 
> Dads publisher is throwing a party for the new book. I'll be the only kid there!
> 
> So u dont wanna look too young, right?
> 
> Totally. Grandma –   
> 

  
"Alexis?" her dad was standing in her doorway

"What, dad?" Not his fault his timing sucked, but she really needed to figure out her outfit for tonight and he was interrupting that. "I'm kinda busy…"

"Mmm-hmm. I guessed that from the extended time you spent downstairs chatting with the other people who live her." He grinned, but he was making a point.

"Da-a-ad – I've got to pick stuff to wear tonight. I don't have time to talk and still look decent!"

"Right. Of course. I forgot." With that, he started out the door and down stairs – VERY slowly and very loudly, "The Queen will take no less than three hours to pick clothes, shower, change, do her makeup…" his voice faded as he walked downstairs.

Sigh. It was so **not** fair. He would start getting ready at like 6:50 and be done by 7. He'd run his hands through his hair, throw on some silk shirt and linen pants, a sport coat and he'd be ready.

So. Not. Fair.

He phone was vibrating – Jane was probably wondering why she had left mid-sentence. She looked down at it.  


> _  
> Yo – rents?_
> 
> Ya dad just checking on me. OK so what do I wear???
> 
> U dont usually freak about your dads things, why now?
> 
> I dont usually get to go! And Grandma is going to introduce me to some women writers shes   
>  met. Finally, women writers! Listening to my dad youd think all the writers in the world   
>  were guys!
> 
> So u r looking for what? Professional or young and helpless so they'll help you?
> 
> U really think the kind of writers grandma knows will appreciate young and helpless? Are u   
>  joking? No, definitely professional. Take on the World kind of clothes.
> 
> Power suit?
> 
> I dont own any power suits, Jane. GAH!
> 
> Right, right, I know that. So jeans r right out?
> 
> Augh, if this is all the help u r going to be
> 
> Sorry. Its just so unlike u 2 go 2 Dramaland! I have to tease a little!
> 
> Sure. Fine. All u want if you help me pick a decent outfit!
> 
> Alright, how about that knee length black skirt? And uv got a couple of good button down white shirts maybe with a nice black tie – some black heels, ya know, close toed, and you look like cubical land!
> 
> Jane, Id look like the damn wait-staff! I want to look professional, not like Im on shift!  
> U r **so** touchy today, jeez!
> 
> Sorry Im just a little freaked out.
> 
> I can tell.
> 
> SO?
> 
> Yelling now?
> 
> Sorry. I slipped.
> 
> Ya, right.
> 
> I said sorry!
> 
> Harrumph.
> 
> ?
> 
> ok so… dress or shirt/skirt?
> 
> Dress seems younger or too sluttish.
> 
> Right so skirt and shirt it is, maybe with a blazer?
> 
> Id like to avoid the Catholic School Girl thing, Jane!
> 
> Ugh. Ok, how about a dress with a jacket? That removes the young factor, right? And avoids the school girl look.
> 
> U may just have something there! I could wear my red summer tank dress with that gray   
>  jacket Ive got and Ill just bet Grandma has a pair of gray heels I can borrow to match!
> 
> See? U didnt need me! U did it all on your own.
> 
> Did not u pointed me in the right direction. Id still be trying to figure out how to make a skirt work. U r the BEST Jane!
> 
> So? Go get dressed and remember to tell me EVERYTHING when you get back!
> 
> Thanks! Shower and makeup next! TTYL, Jane!
> 
> Later, Alexis!  
> 

  
With that, Alexis jumped into the shower. She would take a good hour showering, drying her hair, moisturizing her face and the rest. Another hour for makeup to be just right. Maybe she should ask Grandma? Yea, right, what was she thinking? She wanted "restrained" not "Broadway Opening Night" – well, she was just on her own for the makeup tonight then.

"Darling?" Right on cue!

"Yes, Grandma?" She could here her footsteps coming down the hall.

"Would you like some help getting ready for tonight?"

How to say no and not hurt her feelings? "Um, Grandma, don't come in! Let me put it together so you can see it all at once. I want your opinion on what I put together, OK?" That sounded sort of ok in her ear.

"OK, dear. But don't wait too long. If we need to change things, we want to have time. The town car will be here for us at seven."

"OK. I'll be down in…" what time was it? five already? GAH! "um, 20 minutes or so?" Heavy emphasis on the "or so."

"Sounds good dear. I'll see you in a few minutes." And she heard grandma's footsteps recede down the hall and down the stairs.

Having put it all together, Alexis appeared at the top of the stairs about 5:30. "Daddy?"

"You look wonderful, dear" Grandma smiled. "Come down and get a bite to eat before we have to leave."

###

Seven o'clock couldn't come soon enough for Alexis. They all went out to the town car and climbed in, headed for the event. If waiting for the car had taken forever, the car ride itself was even worse. Getting through New York, even as late as 7pm, could take forever, even in real time. When they finally arrived, at about 7:30, Alexis fairly burst out of the car.

"Come on, Dad! Come on Grandma!" Alexis was on the sidewalk before the driver could even get out of the car to hold the door for her.

"We're coming, dear" Grandma answered as she climbed out of the car. Castle followed her.

Alexis stood there, fairly vibrating, waiting for them. She was watching people arriving, knowing that all of them must be fans and some of them must be writers. She really hoped she was dressed right for the night.

"Alright dear," came Grandma's voice from behind her, "let's let your father go in ahead of us and we'll come in behind so as not to interfere with his entrance." She was grinning from ear to ear, clearly making fun of her son.

"OK, Grandma. Whatever you say." Eyes wide, Alexis watched her dad make an entrance and then followed with her grandmother a moment later. The cameras were flashing like a lightening storm.

"OMG," she thought to herself, "look at all these people. And they're here just to see my dad! Jeez, I had no idea…" She began to wonder how he wasn't impossible with all this adulation. Maybe he had his head on even better than she thought.

"Darling, let's go stand over there," her grandmother was pointing to a table at the side of the room with several bar chairs around it, "We can watch the spectacle from there without getting run over."

"Sure, grandma. Whatever you say." Alexis wasn't usually quite so docile, but tonight she wanted to make certain grandma was in the best possible mood. She really wanted to make a good impression on those writers.

For the next 15 minutes, she all but held her breath as her grandmother waved at people, made small talk and drove her absolutely crazy. When was she going to get to meet those writers?

"Martha? Fancy running into you here!" A long legged woman of about 50ish if Alexis was any judge approached the table her grandmother had staked out.

"Darling, of course. I never miss an opening!" That was true. "Please, Mary, meet my granddaughter, Alexis."

Alexis smiled and put out her hand to shake hands, "Hi, um, hi" oh GAWD, what was she DOING?

The woman introduced as "Mary" smiled, "Good to meet you, Alexis. Are you a burgeoning writer?"

"I hope to be. My dad inspired me, but I really wanted to meet some women who write too. _Martha_ was nice enough to offer to introduce me to some of you tonight." Ugh, that sounded trite even in her own ears. The woman with the short red hair in the lovely blue suit was clearly a pro at this sort of thing, she was doing everything to make Alexis feel comfortable.

"Inspiration is a great start. When you've put pen to paper make sure you grandmother knows. She can let one of us know too. We girls have to stick together!" And with that, she politely excused herself and went off to chat with others.

_"Martha?"_

"Sorry, grandma. I didn't know what to call you!"

"Grandma is just fine, dear. None of these women I'm introducing you to are spring chickens either."

Right. Don't be a dummy. Just be yourself.

The next hour brought a stream of women, most of the silver haired, silver tongued and absolutely sure of themselves. Alexis could hardly remember all their names and her grandmother had the most irritating pattern of only giving her first names to work with. Probably made her feel more like "old buddies" but it sure made it harder to figure out who she was actually meeting. There was Sue, who wrote "alphabet" murders (or something like that) and Patricia, in jeans, biker boots and perfect blond/silver hair who's books focus on the pathology rather than strictly police work. Then there was Sara, who had written the first female investigator and was NOTHING like Nikki Heat (thank god!) and Elizabeth, with brown hair (that set her apart) who was a professor and wrote about a female Indiana Jones (Augh! Close enough anyway!) and others she couldn't even remember.

So many women writers writing so many best sellers. It gave her hope, but Alexis had a secret wish for one special writer, but it was going so well she'd almost forgotten to hope for that.

Finally, around nine p.m., her grandmother waved down a woman clearly in the same age group (which meant Well Known Author to Alexis), but with honey gold hair where most of the others were all silver. She was wearing a smart suit, matching heels and a smile that would light up a room.

OH MY GOD, thought Alexis. It's her! It's her favorite author of all! From the first, _The Corpse Danced at Midnight_, right up to _A Cautious Murder_, There was no author she loved more. She could write men and women, old and young, rich and poor – there was no "type" for her characters – that's what made her such a wonderful writer!

With all the chatter in her own head, she almost missed her introduction! Her grandmother was giving this woman a great big hug, like they really *were* old friends, and turning to Alexis just as she came out of her fog, "Darling, here's the writer I really wanted to introduce you to. Jessica, my old friend, this is my granddaughter who wants to write some day."

Alexis just stopped. She had NO idea what to say.

"How lovely to meet a new writer, Alexis. How do you do?" Jessica put out her hand to shake hands, like Alexis was an equal. Oh. My. God.

"Um, hello!" Oh great. At least she put her hand out so she didn't leave Jessica hanging in mid air. That would have been AWFUL!

"What do you want to write, Alexis?"

Wow, she was asking a real question. "Um, I'd like to write mysteries, but I'm hoping not to get too tied into one character like most writers."

"You'll certainly make it harder on yourself that way, dear, but it can be more exciting!"

"I thought so too! May I ask, how you make your characters come to life? I can re-read your books and the people feel like they're coming off the page at me!" Gah, hope that didn't sound too fan-arific!

Her laughter was like the peal of bells, lovely and musical all at once. "I just write people I know, Alexis. Some of them are people I've known well over the years, others are people I've met briefly that have stayed with me for whatever reason."

"Oh. How cool!"

She laughed again, but it seemed with, not at Alexis, "Yes, how cool! Have you picked a character for a first detective? Even if you don't stay with one for long, you have to start somewhere, right?"

Alexis nodded, "I have a thought about a character I'd like to start with, but I'm afraid it's been done."

"Really? What's the character like?"

"It's an older woman, a writer. I figure she could not only be my detective, but could introduce us to other detectives she remembers having met. I'm only worried it'll be too much like Miss Marple!"

Jessica thought for a moment before responding, "You know, that might just work. She could be your go to character, writing one book with her every so often, with characters she introduces to your readers for the novels between. That might just work! How very ambitious of you!"

"Wow, Thanks! I'm hoping I can just write enough of a story to be long enough for publication! My dad said it should be near a hundred thousand words. That sounds like a lot."

"I expect you'll find those words a lot easier to write than you think, my dear. Once you have a central character, they often drive the story in ways you never imagined! It's certainly what's happened to me!"

Alexis couldn't believe it. Jessica Fletcher, her very favorite author ever, was talking to her like she was an adult. Giving her advice and complimenting her. She could die happy now.

"Martha? Have you seen the gentleman I came in with?"

"Hmm, not since I waved you down, Jessica. He must be mingling." Jessica nodded, but was clearly looking around for him. Alexis wondered who might be escorting such a wonderful woman. She knew she might have time for only one more question. She had to make it a good one!

"Jessica? When you're writing the killers, how do make them feel like real people? So many killers are just paper bad-guys for the good guys to beat up on."

Jessica smiled, "That's easier than you think. The villain almost never thinks of him or herself as a villain. Most often it's a murder of passion, one that happened without their realizing things were headed that way. Even if planned, they always had a justification that made sense to them, within *their* moral structure. If you make your killers real people with real motivations, they'll feel that way to your readers as well."

Even though she knew Jessica was looking for her escort, it was clear that she was really paying attention to Alexis. That was part of why she liked this writer so much, she really paid attention to what was going on at the moment, even teenage girls with goofy questions. "Wow. That's so cool. That's like the best advice ever! Thanks so much!"

"Anytime, my dear. I look forward to your first novel, signed by no less than its author!"

A deep male voice suddenly joined the table, "Jessica, m'dear. Are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

Alexis turned to see who it was. It was an a gentleman of about the same age, with sandy blond hair and an Irish Brogue.

"Michael, I wondered where you'd gotten to. What trouble have you gotten us into this time?"

"Jessica! I'm wounded. We just need to make a stop on the way back to your apartment. Won't take a minute…"

Jessica shook her head, laughed and turned to take her leave of Alexis and her grandmother, "Martha, wonderful to see you again. Alexis, so good to meet you. I look forward to chatting with you again – and to your first novel!" She stopped and eyed her date, "assuming I get home in one piece tonight!"

With that, Jessica Fletcher and her escort left the table and headed out of the bookstore.

"Grandma, you never told me you were best friends with my favorite author EVER."

Martha lifted an eyebrow, "You never asked, dear."

Like I knew to ask, thought Alexis! "Well, thank you for introducing me. She was every bit as wonderful as I could have imagined! Wonder where her gentleman friend was taking her?"

Martha had to smile at that. Over the years, Jessica had regaled her with stories of Michael, his Irish blarney and the crazy adventures she'd come to know with him. Heck, a couple of them had even shown up in novels. Jessica's next few days or weeks were sure to be interesting ones if Michael was involved.

"I expect Michael has some "small meeting" or "drop off" he needs to make that will make such an adventure it will show up in a new Jessica Fletcher novel, my dear. Now, do you think we can drag your father from here yet or must we endure another hour of this?"

-30-

 

 

*biblio: http://jesmaine.tripod.com/mswbestsellerlist.html This website was absolutely central to getting this work done ;&gt;.


End file.
